At present, Chinese character input technology in touch screen computers, smart phones, smart watches and smart mobile devices is becoming more and more mature, especially in the first decade of this century, the increasing popularity of smart mobile devices, in addition to keyboard input, handwriting input and voice input are also successful in their target group and specific areas. Despite this, as the most widely used traditional keyboard input, a new gesture input human-computer interaction mode has been developed on the touch screen keyboard; in particular, the rise of smart watches and other wearable mobile devices also raises new demands for interactive input. In the new application scenario, traditional keyboard input encounters new challenges, for example, the display interface of a smart watch is not comparable to that of a smart phone, this exposes some shortcomings of the traditional input keyboard, take the Nine-Grid keyboard as an example: the traditional Nine-Grid keyboard of smart phone can not achieve the precise full-Pinyin input, when inputting, a plurality of syllables are often combined, and when the Chinese character is prompted, a plurality of syllables are also mixed together, then select it from a scrollable input selection bar next to it, this combination can be as many as 420, a syllable input may have at least 7˜14 optional combinations. Some well-known search+input companies try to solve these problems in different directions, for example, “Sogou Pinyin”, “Google Pinyin” and “Baidu Pinyin” all increase the lexicon, word input and sentence input in the same way on smart phones, even more extreme is the introduction of cloud input combined with search to reduce input choices and improve input efficiency, but the complexity of Chinese language changes and the flexibility of the combination, in particular, the specific person names, places names and the addition, deletion, and change of texts are inputted, it is a test for the Nine-Grid Input Method, since the Nine-Grid keyboard is small number of keys and the click is easy, these shortcomings are accepted on the smart phone. However, these traditional solutions have the following obvious shortcomings:                1. Sentence and word input can't fundamentally cancel the scrollable input selection bar of the Nine-Grid input, word and sentence input can not replace the input of “basic Chinese characters”, and the “basic Chinese characters” input has to rely on the choice of multiple syllables.        2. Smart watch can display smaller input interface, it is unbearable to often make such a scrolling choice during the input process. What's more, the choice of the traditional Nine-Grid input is doubled, after the choice of input Pinyin is finished, it is often necessary to filter out a syllable Chinese character after a second scrolling selection (the Chinese characters from a plurality of syllables are mixed together).        3. If you rely too much on sentence and long word, when the input needs to be modified in the middle of the input, it is often found that: the uncertainties caused by multiple syllables input become more and more serious, users often can't find the exact Pinyin syllable to be modified in a long string of input codes, can't do “what you input is what you see”, so there are a few Nine-Grid input methods that simply do not allow modification in the middle, if the input is wrong all of them will overthrow and input again.        4. In practical use, the traditional Nine-Grid have the best selection effect when inputting Chinese character or basic words as far as possible, however, it is often found again adjusting and correcting after that the input prompt does not match, this invisibly becomes an extra disturbance to input, in essence, the traditional Nine-Grid input is a kind of “Post-Click Intervention Input”.        
In order to find a Nine-Grid input keyboard that does not require a multiple Pinyin syllables prompt scrolling selection bar, implement “Click-and-Predict Input”, the invention designs a Nine-Grid keyboard with the precise full-Pinyin input of the minimum syllable-oriented: the traditional single level Nine-Grid input keyboard is expanded to, it consists of a Nine-Grid main-level keyboard with five additional vowel-finals keys A, E, U, I and O, and combines the minimum syllable-oriented input sub-keyboards of eight full-mapping levels, this Nine-Grid keyboard with the precise full-Pinyin input of the minimum syllable-oriented, in a limited (and single-level same size) physical keyboard interface, it can accommodate up to 8×9 the minimum syllable-oriented keys, and lays the foundation for the precise full-Pinyin input.
After the innovation of the invention, this Nine-Grid keyboard with the precise full-Pinyin input of the minimum syllable-oriented, that can completely remove two (one for syllable input and one for Chinese character selection) multiple Pinyin syllables prompt scrolling selection bars, instead, adds five additional vowel-finals fixed keys A, E, U, I and O, and contains the minimum syllable-oriented input sub-keyboards of eight full-mapping levels of implement “Click-and-Predict Input”. This fixed and simplified interface of the Nine-Grid keyboard is more adaptable to the demanding small size requirements of mobile wearable devices such as smart watches; because of the implement of the precise Pinyin input, the single Pinyin re-code is much lower than the multiple syllables Pinyin re-code, which improves the input efficiency and accuracy of the traditional Nine-Grid keyboard; the solution of the invention also fully shows that: this kind of “Click-and-Predict Input” has the advantage of more natural and smoother input than the traditional Nine-Grid “Post-Click Intervention Input”.